


Back to School

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Back to School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Ami asks her parents to bring her along to their lecture.





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Events after the end of Tgre.

It was normal for lecturers to sometimes bring their children to class so they could take care of them while they worked, but students bringing their children was definitely not normal.

Every single student inside the lecture theatre watched as Kaneki and Touka entered the hall with a small kid behind them. Whispers soon filled the room when the little child held both of their hands and called them 'papa' and 'mama'. While some judged them for having a child when they're still students, some couldn't stop staring at the kid for being incredibly adorable, skipping behind her parents every step she took.

In the end, they settled at one of the back rows to avoid creating any disturbances and Ami sat in between her papa and mama. The little girl's eyes glued to how her parents took their books and stationery out from their bag and started paying attention to the class.

Ami tried to remain as quiet and still as she could because she remembered the promise to her papa and mama.

—

"Papa, mama! Where are you going?" Ami asked, eyes staring at their bags they carried.

Papa smiled and patted her head. "Papa and mama are going to school to study."

"Why? Papa and mama are adults already so why are you going?"

It was Touka's turn to smile and squatted down so she was on the same level as her daughter. "It was papa's and mama's wish to finish school but we couldn't finish it last time so we're trying again."

Ami looked like she couldn't understand what her mama was saying as she had her eyebrows furrowed and then jumped. "I wanna go too!"

Their eyes widened. They weren't sure of what they were supposed to answer because they didn't even know if they could bring her. Then, papa dragged mama away for a discussion before going back to her and papa grins. "Okay. You can come!"

Ami squealed and jumped in happiness. "Yay!!!"

"But you must promise us something, Ami-chan. Try to not disrupt the class and be quiet. If not, we will be kicked out and you don't want that right?" Touka says.

After hearing that, Ami quiets and nodded.

—

And so she tries, tries, tries her best to keep as quiet and still as possible for her parents' sake but after half an hour, she's starting to get restless because it was soooo boring. The teacher talked non-stop and she yawned. Tugging her mama's sleeve, she asks, "Mama, can I go out and play?"

"Sorry, sweetie. We can't. We'll finish in another hour so can you wait till then?" She replied, apologetic.

"Okay.."

Then she tries again, to no avail because she can't sit still for even 10 more minutes and decides to build a castle using her parents' stationeries. The castle collapsed when she placed a marker at the top and everyone's gaze turned to them. The lecturer seemed irritated as his gaze hardened at them. "Please keep your child from disrupting the class, thank you."

The parents apologized and then turned to Ami. "What did we tell you about being quiet, Ami?" Touka asked, voice low.

Her lips quivered and tears brimmed in her eyes at her mother's scary question. "I'm sowwy.."

"Don't scold her, Touka-chan. Ami-Chan, if you're bored, do you want to sleep on papa's lap?"

"Mm." The child slowly laid her head on his lap and looked up. "Sowwy, Papa, mama."

Touka frowned, she didn't mean to make her daughter upset. "Mama's sorry for scolding you too, darling. Next time we'll bring toys for you to play with, okay?"

She nodded and soon, she fell asleep to her papa's soft humming and Touka stroked her daughter's cheek. Kaneki stared down at his girl's calm sleeping face and smiled.

—

The class soon ended and Ami woke up, feeling energetic and happy again. While Ken and Touka went down to ask the lecturer some questions, some students crowded around Ami and started asking her questions.

"Hello! What's your name?"

"Ami!"

"How old are you this year?"

"Five!"

"Why did you come to class with your papa and mama?"

"Because I want to be with them! It's so boring waiting for them to come home." She frowned and everyone just goes 'awwwwww'.

Feeling content with the answer provided by the lecturer, they turned back and was alarmed at the number of people who were surrounding Ami. They quickly ran back up and was pleasantly surprised that they weren't bullying her for disrupting the class and instead was just trying to make conversation with her. They smiled when they noticed most of the students were very fond of Ami.

A girl noticed them staring at the crowd and stepped out with a smile. "Your daughter is so cute!! Could you bring her next time? I have some games I wanna introduce to her!"

With that, more and more students stepped to say similar things.

"She's so adorable! Can we bring her out sometime?"

"We would love to talk to her more!"

"Can she come over to my house?! I have a little sister and they can play together!"

The parents were overwhelmed by their questions and nodded to everything.

Needless to say, Ami came to class with her parents again.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos & comments if you liked it :)


End file.
